Unexpected Surprises
by Jayla728
Summary: It's one thing to be left out of your family's trip. It's quite another to be left with the four rowdiest boys in Tulsa for a week! But hey, maybe it isn't as bad as Jayla Curtis expected. Of course, that was before she got an "unexpected surprise"...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a project I'm writing on the side. Trouble in Tulsa is still in full-swing! This shall be updated to my convenience, because Trouble in Tulsa is my first priority! Mrs. Hinton owns The Outsiders! Happy reading!**

The week in question was probably the longest week of my life. I was twelve at the time. It was around six months after Mom and Dad died, so my brothers and I were already pretty used to the idea of Darry being the "parent". But that week seemed to test all of the gang, including me, on our ability to stay sane.

I walked in the kitchen on a Sunday morning, yawning. Darry was on the phone while Sodapop and Ponyboy ate eggs at the table. I sat down next to Soda and he handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and sausage. I thanked him and began eating, eavesdropping on Darry's telephone conversation.

"Is there any way it can be postponed...?" he was saying to the person on the other end. "Yes, I realize that, but this is kind of sudden..." I looked at Ponyboy questioningly, but he looked just as bemused as me. I put down my fork and watched Darry, who had his back to me, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Okay, fine, I'll make the neccessary arrangements... Thank you very much, sir... Okay... Goodbye." Darry hung up the phone and turned around to find all three of us staring at him.

"What was that all about?" Soda asked with his mouth full of eggs. Darry sighed and sat down in the chair opposite me, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Ponyboy, do you remember that science project you entered at the science fair a few weeks ago?"

Ponyboy nodded. "The one that got sent to the state competition? Yeah."

Darry smiled slightly. "Well, that was your science teacher, Mr. Dixon, on the phone. Apparently your project won second place, and there's going to be an awards ceremony."

Ponyboy's mouth dropped and a huge smile spread across his face. "Oh my god, really? Yes!" He jumped up from his chair and began doing a sort of victory dance that comprised of a lot of head-bobbing and flailing his arms. The three of us laughed as he celebrated.

"Anyway," Darry continued, causing Pony to calm himself and sit back down with a happy grin. "There's going to be an awards ceremony in Duncan, along with several other events and presentations. If we want to get there on time for the opening events, we need to leave after lunch today."

Ponyboy punched a fist in the air. "This means I get to present my project and everything!"

"How long are we staying?" Soda inquired.

"We'll head home Saturday night, after the final awards presentation. They booked a hotel room for us free of charge."

"This is going to be the perfect summer trip!" I said happily. Darry bit his lip and looked at me nervously.

"Er, the thing is, Pony's only allowed to bring two family members," Darry said softly. "Fifteen and older."

My smile faltered. "So I'm going to have to stay home alone?" I asked, disappointed.

"No, of course not," Darry said. "I'll make arrangements for you."

"Oh," I said. I smiled a little. "Well, that's okay, I guess. It's still going to be fun spending the week with someone else, and I'm really happy for Pony."

"I'm glad you understand," Darry said, obviously relieved. "And don't worry, we'll figure something out. You can still have a fun week here in Tulsa."

"Can I stay with Angela?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Absolutely not." Darry said firmly. "The day I leave you with the Shepards for a week is the day every member of the gang dies and Tim Shepard kidnaps you."

I thought about that. His caution was for good reason. The Shepards get into frequent fights between family members, and too many times the kids leave the house bruised up or drunk. None of the guys would ever let me stay at the Shepards.

"Who am I going to stay with, then?" I asked. Darry looked at Soda in question and shrugged.

"I haven't really thought that far, yet," he said. "I'll make arrangements sometime this morning, though."

With that, me, Sodapop, and Ponyboy continued eating our breakfast while Darry called his boss to get off work. Soda and I began doing the dishes when we were done. Ponyboy stayed at the table and began writing down stuff for his presentation. Suddenly, the front door slammed and a loud shout filled the house.

"The Most Handsome Man in the World has arrived!" Two-Bit said as he walked into the kitchen with Dally. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"I don't see Elvis Presley anywhere." I said with a confused look. Dally snickered and Two-Bit crossed his arms.

"I meant me, kid." He said in annoyance, but he couldn't hide the smile creeping onto his face. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't realize that the word 'handsome' had lost so much meaning." I said. Two-Bit smacked the back of my head and went over to the fridge, presumably for a beer. I laughed and turned back to the dishes.

"Y'all got any more of that chocolate cake?" Dally asked with his head in the freezer.

"Nope. We polished it off last night after dinner," I said. "But I can bake you one later."

"Excellent." Dally said. I heard Darry hang up the phone as Soda and I were finishing up.

"Mrs. Newton is on vacation, so you can't stay with her." He told me. I wrinkled my nose.

"Good. I hate staying with Mrs. Newton. Her house smells like eggs and her cats make me sneeze."

"Not to mention the fact that last time we left you with her for the day you came home with pink ribbons in your hair." Darry said seriously. Two-Bit snorted into his bottle of beer.

"She thinks I ought to wear dresses and pigtails like other girls do, so she insists on doing my hair when I go over there. Even though it's too short to do anything but stick a bow on top of my head." I cringed at the memory.

"What does she need someplace to stay for?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ponyboy won a science project competition-"

"Nerd!" Two-Bit shouted, pointing at Ponyboy. Darry gave him a look.

"As I was saying," he continued as Soda and I snickered. "He won a competition and there's this big conference for it up in Duncan. Only Soda and I can go with him, and we'll be there for a week. We leave today."

"And I can't stay home alone for a week, so we have to find someone for me to stay with while they're gone." I finished. Two-Bit had a thoughtful look on his face.

"We could watch her while you guys are away." He said finally. Darry looked surprised.

"'We', as in..."

"All of us. The gang. Me, Dally, Steve, and Johnny." Two-Bit explained. Dally's mouth dropped.

"I never agreed to that!" Dally said angrily.

"You wouldn't have to watch her every second of the day. Just check up on her. Y'all can even crash here at the house if you want to." Darry said. Dally considered it.

"Alright, fine," he agreed. "As long as I can still go out without having to drag her around with me."

"It's a deal," Darry said happily. "Thanks, you guys." He turned to me. "You're okay with this, too, right?"

I nodded happily. "Yeah, hanging with the guys for a week is loads better than Mrs. Newton. We'll have fun."

"It's settled, then," Darry said. "Ponyboy, you and Sodapop go pack your suitcases."

The three of them left the room to go pack, leaving me alone with Two-Bit and Dally.

"Well, Dally," Two-Bit said, hoisting himself up on the counter. "Looks like we're on babysitting duty."

"I don't need a babysitter," I said, crossing my arms. "Darry just wants someone to make sure I don't, like, burn the house down."

"Right. A babysitter." Dally clarified.

"Call it what you want," I said, shrugging. "I could fend just fine on my own."

"Whatever, kid," Two-Bit said. He turned to Dally. "You think Steve and Johnny will be willing to help us out?"

"Yeah, they won't mind," Dally replied, digging a cigarrette out of his pocket. "Not much work to do for it besides making sure she doesn't starve or run off or something."

Almost as if on cue, the front door slammed again and Steve and Johnny came into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Steve said when he saw us.

"Stevie!" Two-Bit said. "We were just talking about you and Johnny!"

"What for?" Steve asked as he and Johnny took a seat at the table.

"My brothers are going out of town, so I get to hang out with you guys for a week." I said.

"Actually, we're on babysitting duty. All four of us." Two-Bit said. I glared at him.

"It's not babysitting!" I told Steve. "Darry just wants you all to keep an eye out for me while they're gone."

"Sounds good to me," Steve said. "Right, Johnnycakes?"

Johnny nodded. Dally gave a moan and clutched his stomach.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry!" he griped. "Jayla, when are you going to start on that chocolate cake?"

I grinned. "Hang on, I'll throw one together real quick," I said. "Get me the eggs and butter from the fridge, would you?"

**Any guesses on what the "unexpected surprises" are? I won't update until I get at least three reviews! In fact... let me know if I did okay keeping everyone in character, if you please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, this story is being co-written by the amazing Kylelover101. She is so wonderful! Lots of you have probably guessed the direction of the story, so... WARNING: Awkward conversations, puberty encounters, mention of feminine issues, and minor cursing. Enjoy!**

After we waved goodbye to my brothers, everyone went inside to watch TV and eat some cake I made earlier. It was smooth sailing until I felt a cramp. I groaned, maybe I had eaten too much cake.

"You okay, Jayla?" Johnny asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just, ate too much." I laughed. I felt fine for a few more minutes, thinking it had passed before it happened once again, with a painstakingly sharper and more cramped experience. I moaned, earning Dallas' attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Uh," I went to answer, but I felt something about to explode. "Bathroom!" I cried, ignoring Two-Bit's jokes about how too much chocolate cake gives "in-experienced chocolate eaters" the runs. I was just about to reach for the doorknob when I gasped, feeling a warm trail drip down my leg. I shivered entering the bathroom, grabbing my pink handle mirror to look at the damage I had done. If I had wet myself then it was alright, I guess, no one saw me do it and I could change into a new pair of pants, the gang would never know.  
Only, the thing was, it didn't feel like I had wet myself, it felt warmer and thicker.

I stared down at my underwear in horror and confusion. I clapped my hand over my mouth to convince myself not to scream at the sight of the red patch staining them. It was blood. What else would it be? I grabbed a wad of tissue and shoved it hurriedly in my panties before I stood up and pulled my jeans up. I exited the bathroom, my entire body feeling like it was floating.

I felt my face flush. I felt terrified, mainly embarrassed. (Who wouldn't be at the fact that they were bleeding out of places they didn't even injure?) I rushed out of the bathroom, trembling like mad, and ran to find the guys.  
I found them horsing around downstairs after Mickey Mouse ended, talking about plans to go out later tonight. I sprinted over to Two-Bit and shakily grabbed his arm to keep myself from falling. "Uh... T-two-Bit?"

Two-bit laughed, turning to me. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Um. . . " I gulped, I couldn't tell Two-Bit! He's laugh at me! "Er, Dallas?" I walked to Dallas, leaving Two-Bit's not hearing his gasp in surprise.

"Dallas!" I cried. Dallas looked at me, confused. "What?" He asked. Wait. . . I can't tell Dallas! He wouldn't understand! I left his side, not seeing his mouth drop and his eyes widen. "Steve!" I ran to the kitchen to where he was making some dinner for tonight.

"Yeah, what?" He asked, not looking up. Hold on, this was Soda's best friend, I can't tell him, he's call Soda and then Soda would tell Darry and Pony and they'd come home early! I can't ruin Ponyboy's big moment!

"N-Never mind!" I blushed, running out of the kitchen, not seeing that when he did look up he dropped the dish of chicken on the floor in surprise.

I ran to the only person who would understand (hopefully): Johnny.

"Johnny!" I was in tears when I reach him. He looked up in surprise when he saw me I didn't notice Two-bit, Steve and Dallas approach me from behind.

"Jayla, we know." Steve sighed. I frowned, what did they know? How did they find out? I hadn't even opened my mouth. I turned around and Johnny covered his mouth. "Woah." He softly spoke. I turned my neck to see what the fuss was about and to my horror whatever happened to me, LEAKED to the back of my pants. I just broadcasted my incident to the who gang. I tried to say something but I wound up crying on the spot. I was so humiliated. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks and hit the floor, I didn't bother to wipe away.

"Great, Steve. Now you made her cry!" Dallas yelled.

"Me? What did I do?"

While they fought Johnny and Two-Bit shared a glance. "Alright, enough!" Two-bit yelled. I stopped crying and Steve and Dallas let go of each other's shirts, prepared for a fight.

"Now, let's keep calm and figure out what to do." Johnny meekly said.

"Girl needs some woman stuff." Two-Bit smiled. I growled, "No way are you coming!" I didn't want to be seen in the store with them, Two-bit steals, Johnny's scared to be in big places, Steve is loud, and Dallas probably isn't allowed back in the store after shoving a security guard through the window.

"We're all going!" Two-bit declared.

"Wait, all of us?" Dallas asked. Two-bit signaled for them to huddle, obviously leaving me out.

"We have to" Two-bit whispered. "We are all in this together."

"Doesn't mean we all have to go." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does, because Darry is going to wonder who the hell took her to get products. Now, my mammy and sista' aren't at home. The only estrogen at Steve's house is that homeless cat." Steve growled at Two-bit. "Sorry Dal, but Sylvia stinks like a fish market, I don't think she even wears products." Two-Bit was rewarded with a smack upside the head. "And I'm not lettin' Jayla within ten feet of Johnny's mom. We're all she's got!"

They all glanced at me, I was getting irritated.

"Fine," Dallas growled. "but who's going to help her get products?"

"NOES GOES!" Steve yelled, Two-bit, Steve and Johnny planted their index fingers on their noses, leaving Dallas out of the loop, he'd have to be the one to help me do... whatever it is they were talking about.

"I hate you all." Dallas muttered.

**Review, maybe? I'd love suggestions of things to happen to her during the week! Remember, she still has no idea what's going on. Did you like this chapter? Well, thank Kylelover101! She wrote it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kylelover101 was a big part in this one! Check out her stuff, too. ;)**

I crossed my arms, still blushing. "So... so what am I supposed to.. do?"

"Go change clothes," Two-Bit told me. "We're going to the store."

I shrugged, not exactly in a position to argue, and retreated to my bedroom. I pulled on a new pair of jeans and held back tears, Of all the times for this to happen, it had to be when I was stuck with those four. Johnny and Two-Bit weren't bad, but Steve and Dallas seemed almost as conflicted as I was. To tell the truth, I still wasn't even all that sure what was going on...

I returned to the living room and avoided making eye contact with anyone as we headed outside. We got in Two-Bit's car, me squished between Dallas and Johnny in the back seat, and Two-Bit began driving down the road, humming the Mickey Mouse song.

"My stomach hurts..." I muttered, almost crying as a fresh wave of pain radiated through my torso.

Johnny rubbed my shoulder. "We'll get Aspirin."

Two-Bit chuckled. "God, I remember when my little sister went through this."

Steve shuddered visibly. "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with any of that regularly... other than the kid, of course."

I took a deep breath and willed myself to finally ask the question. "Er... what do you mean by 'this', exactly? What's, erm... happening?"

Two-Bit's grin faded. "Wait... you don't know?!"

I shook my head. "N-no..."

Dallas put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, geez... Guys, I am NOT doing this part, too!"

I looked around nervously, Steve and Dallas looked out their windows, obviously ignoring me. "What's going on?" I asked. "What do you mean by regularly?" This was just a stomach cramp, an illness, nothing more! Or so I thought.

"Oh, I'm so glad, I'm the driver. Can't make me talk, or I'll get distracted and kill us all!" Two-Bit chanted, obviously gloating. I growled, a hidden anger inside of me I didn't know about was clawing it way up inside of me.

"What are you talking about, Two-bit?" I glared at him.

"Can't talk, driving!" Two-bit nervously chuckled, hoping someone would cover for him. I screamed in anger, demanding he tell me what the hell he was talking about.

"Two-Bit, you have three seconds to tell me what's wrong with me, or I'll choke you!" I repelled. Normally I wasn't a violent person, but right now I was willing to kill anyone and anything in my path. Two-bit turned around, cocking his eyebrow and smirking. "Honey, I'm touching that subject with a ten-foot-pole"

I slowly and quietly unbuckled my seat belt before I lunged myself at Two-bit and started shaking his head; He screamed, swerving the car around on the busy street, cars honking at us and pedestrians screaming. Dallas and Steve tried to pry me off of Two-bit while Two-bit screamed for Johnny to help him. Poor Johnny was holding on to his seat for dear life.

Two-bit somehow managed to swerve into a parking lot when we reached the big store, perfectly parallel parking into place. That doesn't mean I stopped terrorizing him.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this over with." Dallas sighed, nudging me down the isle while he stayed put. "Go get some." I looked at the long shelves full of products from deodorant, tampons, pads and other woman necessities. I didn't know which one to pick!

"Can. . . you go with me?" I asked, nervously. After the car incident, Dallas had hauled me off of two-bit and dragged me to this part of the store, obviously not looking at me in the eyes while he did so.

"Just, hurry!" He yelled, turning a shade of red. I gulped, walking down the isle. I came across boxes of different sizes. Some said 'Regular' others 'Super' 'Light' 'Nighttime' I didn't know which one to pick, I didn't even know there was a size limit! What size was I? I picked up a bag of pads, I couldn't figure out how these were applied. Then I picked up a box of tampons. They looked like those rockets we shoot off on the fourth of July. I gulped, looking from one box to the other.

"Come on, just pick and go." Dallas grit his teeth, shifting from one foot to another.

I felt my bottom lip tremble and before I knew it I was bawling in the middle of the store. "Oh, God." Dallas groaned, nervously walking at a quick pace past the items on the shelves.

"Jayla, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sobbed, that was the problem, I didn't know what was wrong. I just wanted to go home. I wanted Darry, I wanted Soda, I wanted Ponyboy! I wanted my Mom! I cried loudly and Dallas ran both of his hands through his hair, sighing loudly. "Alright, just get both!"

I was sniffing by the time we found the rest of the gang. "What happened?" Steve asked while Two-bit hid behind him seeing me.

"I want to go home." I cried. Steve sighed softly, "Alright, let's go."

"Hold it." Dallas sighed, pointing to me. "She needs another thing." Johnny looked confused. "We got cranberry juice and Asprin."

"No. . . .she needs something else." Dallas grimaced. I didn't want to be shopping anymore, I wanted to go home!

"I want to go home!" I begged. Dallas whispered something to Steve then pointed to me. "Okay, I cross the line there, Dallas," Steve said angrily. "I'm not doing it!"

"I picked out the tampons, you're getting the bra." With that he flicked his switchblade to Steve's hair. "Or I'll cut it all off!"

So that's how I ended up in the dressing room trying on different pairs of frilly pink bras.

**Well, SOMEONE isn't a very nice person during her time of the month! Reviews lead to quicker updates, ya know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, get ready to read about awkward bra-shopping! Thank you, Kylelover101!**

I glared at Steve as he shoved me towards a dressing room, muttering something about "hurrying up".

"Why do I need one of these NOW?" I growled.

"Geez, kid, like it or not, you're FEMALE," Steve said, his cheeks tinted pink. "And as much as I want to leave RIGHT NOW and forget any of this ever happened, you've got no choice but to try this stuff on. You wouldn't want your brothers to murder the four of us, would ya?"

I held the disgusting, lacy purple bra at arm's length. "Ugh, Angela is ALWAYS going on and on about wearing these things. I see no benefit!"

Steve groaned. "Stop being so DIFFICULT! You have to keep your... ya know... from, er... Oh, just go try the damn thing on!"

He pushed me into an open dressing room and I shut the door, locking it behind me. All I wanted right now was a nap... and chocolate. Weird cravings... tiredness... I gasped and dropped the bra. That stuff happened when you were pregnant! I couldn't have a baby, I was too young! But what other explanation was there? The guys were being all secretive, maybe they just wanted to break it to me gently. I pushed the thought out of my head and picked up the bra with shaky hands.

I pulled off my t-shirt and tried to fasten the bra around my chest. It wouldn't clip, and I had no clue why. I struggled with it until I finally got too frustrated to mess with it. I threw the thing across the dressing room and put my shirt back on, tears coming to my eyes. I slid down the wall and sat in an upright fetal position. The tears spilled, and suddenly I was sobbing about it all. The bra... the possible pregnancy... my embarrassment... my lack of parents to help me with this... my brothers having fun without me... Steve yelling at me... Two-Bit laughing at me... I just kept crying into my knees as I sat alone with the dressing room door locked, my entire body trembling.

I was still crying when Steve knocked on the door. "Hey, are you okay, Jayla?"

I cried loudly, I was pretty sure the whole store could hear me. "I don't want to be pregnant." I cried. I was pretty sure I was, I mean, only women with breasts are pregnant. I didn't want to be pregnant.

"What?" Steve asked, confused. "Jayla, trust me, you're not pregnant. Just pick a bra and let's go home, com'on." His voice was gentle and I wiped my tears away, picking out a blue and white bra. It was an awkward check out with only girl-products and some groceries being rung up. The lady working looked at us cautiously. My face flushed. It was an awkward drive home as well. When we arrived home, I ran to my room. I just wanted to die. I hated my body, I hated this day. I sobbed into my pillow. I wanted Mom, more than ever.

A knock sounded softly on my closed door after about ten minutes. "Jayla?" It was Two-Bit. "Can I come in?"

I wiped tears off my cheeks. "Yeah, I guess..."

The door swung open, and Two-Bit entered, his arms full of shopping bags. He dumped them on my bed. "Don't yell at me again," he said nervously. "I'm only giving you your stuff..."

I hiccuped. "Sorry about that," I whimpered. "I'm just so... confused." I dissolved in tears again, and buried my face in my hands. I felt him sit beside me and wrap an arm around me.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "It's normal, I promise. It happens every month to every woman ever."

I let out a sob. "You mean... I have to go through this EVERY MONTH?"

Two-Bit chuckled. "Yep. Unless you get pregnant."

I shuddered. "I hate being female..." I muttered.

**The struggle of womanhood...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... who's ready to read more of Kylelover101's awesomeness (and some of mine, too)? Warning: sensitive subjects ahead.**

After my little chat with Two-Bit, I took a long nap. When it woke up, it was almost two in the afternoon and my stomach was still killing me. On top of it all, my head felt like someone had threw a brick at it. I drowsily crawled out of bed and groaned to find that there was blood on my sheets. I changed underwear and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before balling up my sheets and blankets and taking them to the laundry across the hall. I then returned to my room and grabbed the bag of "feminine items".

I entered the living room to find the guys watching television. They all looked up when I walked in, and I held up the bag. "Anyone wanna explain to me how I'm supposed to use these things?"

The gang didn't bother looking at me when I asked them the question. They were either staring at the TV in horror (probably not even paying attention) or, like Dallas, covering his head with a pillow, trying to fake a nap. I growled,putting my hands on my hips.

"EXCUSE ME." I yelled. "I said: Can someone tell me, what am I supposed to do with these things!?"

I received no answer and I felt tears blubber up in my eyes. "Guys, this isn't easy for me, but I need you to tell me what to do!" I was nearly screaming and I could feel my face blush. I felt hot breath leave me as once again, the gang did nothing to respond. That did it. The dam broke. I was crying once again. I never thought I could cry this much, I NEVER cried, the last time I cried was when Mom and Dad died. . . . oh, God, Mom and Dad. I cried even harder.

"Alright, time for the big guns." Two-Bit mumbled, leaving the house.

"He bailed!" Steve accusingly screamed.

"Coward!" Dallas taunted. Dallas turned to me, "Look, Jayla, I ain't telling you what to do with those, find yourself a teacher or something, just none of us."

"So-so-so you do know the answer." I sobbed. "Why won't you tell me!"

Steve blushed, and Johnny squirmed in his seat. "You obviously were sheltered from sex." He mumbled. You don't yell at Johnny, you don't hurt Johnny, you don't even give get mad at him, because he's already got enough problems. But at that moment, I couldn't hold myself back.

"Dammit, Johnny! Tell me now!"

Johnny shrank back and Dallas stood up, "Don't you yell at Johnny!" I shivered till my head hung low.

"I'm sorry. . . "I mumbled. Johnny shook his head, "S'okay. Where'd Two-Bit go? Did he say?"

"Speak of the Devil." I looked up to see Two-bit, grinning. "Don't worry boys, I have saved us all." I was about to ask what he did when I saw Mrs. Matthews walk through our door. She and my mother were best friends.

"Come with me, Jayla, dear." She smiled softly, I followed her to the bathroom.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter (which I will update after receiving fifteen reviews) is in a different POV! So, hey, review why don't 'cha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're baaaaaaaack! Happy reading! All rights go to Mrs. Hinton!**

"I don't usually say this. . . .but you're smart, Two-bit." Dallas calmly spoke, sipping a Pepsi.

"Thanks-HEY!"

Two-Bit plopped down on the couch next to Steve with a smirk. Johnny sighed and sat next to him, scrubbing his face with his hands. "Glory..."

Dallas, still fuming, stomped into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a plate of chocolate cake. "I can't believe you talked me into this, Two-Bit."

"Aw, don't blame it on me! How was I supposed to know she'd start her-"

He was cut off by a shout from Steve. "Shut up about it! I don't wanna hear all that stuff!"

Johnny looked up at them suddenly. "Hey, guys... we still have to tell Darry."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, Steve spoke up. "Good god, Sodapop's gonna flip out..." he said with a grimace.

They all sat quietly, trying to focus on Mickey Mouse's antics. But even Two-Bit couldn't pay attention because of the voices coming from the hallway bathroom. "Okay, I ain't doin' it," he announced. "I went and got my mom AND had to deal with the little demon jumping on me in the car. No WAY am I getting my head bashed in by her brothers!"

"Suck it up," Dallas growled, dialing the number Darry left on the phone and tossing it to Two-bit. Two-bit fumbled around with the phone before shakily putting it up to his ear. The phone rang until someone answered.

"Hello?" Oh thank God, it was Ponyboy. . . wait. . . Pony? Two-bit gasped, Ponyboy was pretty much Jayla's twin. Attached at the hip those two were. If anything were to happen to Jayla, Ponyboy was surely guilt trip him into asking Two-bit why he didn't take care of his "baby sister.

"Hello-o-?" Pony asked once again.

"I can't do it!" Two-bit screamed, then he chucked the phone to Steve. "Hey!" Steve screamed before answering.

"Hello? Who is this?" Pony asked on the other end. Steve blabbered, trying to get the right words for a minute. Ponyboy was a tag-along kid and he didn't want to tell him, Pony would tell Soda and Soda would kill Steve for not making sure his kid-sister was feeling well. Not to mention Soda would bury him alive if he found out Steve took Jayla bra shopping.

"Hey, will someone answer?" Pony sounded fed up.

Steve tossed the phone to Dallas who glared at Steve before passing it too Poor Johnny. "Uh. . .hey, Pones." Johnny nervously spoke.

"Oh, his Johnny. What's up?"

"N-nothing much." Johnny nervously laughed, "Um, when were ya'll due back again?"

"Next week, Johnnycakes, why is something wrong?"

Say yes, say yes, SAY YES! "Uh. . . we have a situation. Nothing major-"

"Help us, Pony! Jayla's got homemade Kool-aid and it's the kind you don't want, she strangled me in the car and I can deal with this anymore, we're all blushing' boys back here, come HOME!" Two-bit begged through the receiver.

There was a moment of silence before-"What? Where's Jayla?" Pony sounded worried.

Johnny gulped. He shakily shoved the phone over to Dally, who wrestled to give it back before chucking it at Two-Bit's head. Two-Bit got ready to throw it back to him before a voice came through the phone. "HELLO?!"

Two-Bit sighed and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey, Pony?"

"Two-Bit! What's goin' on?"

Two-Bit gave a shaky laugh. "Well, ya see, the thing is...um..."

Finally, Steve groaned and snatched the phone out of his hand. "Oh my god! Pony, it's Steve, put Darry on the phone!"

There was rustling on the other end of the line before Darry spoke. "Steve? What's wrong?" he asked, panic tracing his voice.

"Your sister started her damn period and she's about ready to kill us all!"

Darry cursed and let out a groan. "Oh, geez, I was dreading having to deal with this. Jesus Christ... is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, Dar, she's just fine and dandy. NO, SHE'S NOT OKAY! She's crying and freaking out and she tried to strangle Two-Bit!"

"Put her on the phone!"

"She's kind of... busy. Two-Bit got his mom to come over and... explain things to her."

Darry sighed. "Well, Mrs. Matthews has a level head on her shoulders, at least. Just... try and handle it best you can."

Steve's eyes widened. "Wait! Are you gonna come home early?"

"Steve, I can't!" Darry griped. "Pony's got presentations lined up every day this week... if he gets first place, he'll get sent to Nationals! He could get a scholarship!"

Steve frowned, dumbfounded. "But... but what about... Darry, we can't..."

"Look, I gotta go. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow. You guys can handle this, I'm sure it ain't that bad. I'll talk to ya later." With that, a click was heard, along with a beeping noise. Darry had hung up.

Any hope of Darry, Soda and Ponyboy coming home early was out the window. Everyone started at the black phone Steve had let drop to the floor. They all shared a gaze.

"I didn't want to die like this." Two-bit softly spoke.

**Don't you feel terrible for them? You know how you can make them feel better? Review! No updates until twenty of them are recieved! Haha, I'm so mean...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Ready for more? I sure am! Thanks again to Kylelover101 for agreeing to co-author this! She is SUCH a huge help!** **By the way, this chapter is in JAYLA'S point of view!**

"My parents did that?" I asked, Mrs. Matthews laughed a little on the disgust look on my face and nodded.

"Jayla, everyone who is alive right now, their parents did the same thing. Your period just means you're a woman now, sweetie. Now, I've told you how to apply your pad and tampon and bra, do you have any other questions, honey?"

Mrs. Matthews was nice enough to not snicker about this, I knew she wouldn't blab to the gang, I mean, what's there to blab about? They already know. I couldn't blame them for not telling me what was going to happen to me. I still have no regrets about Two-bit in the car though.

"Are you hungry, Jayla? I'm fixing to cook you all dinner while I'm here." I nodded, it would be nice if someone else cooked. Not to mention I wasn't feeling that well. While Mrs. Matthews prepared dinner, she applied a warm towel to my stomach. It helped a little. She gave me some Aspirin, making sure I only took two. Ponyboy and I could eat this stuff like candy if we had the choice.

"I don't like how much cranberry juice is in that fridge." Two-bit nervously groaned.

His mother swatted his hand away from a beer. "You've had enough, Keith, go watch TV."

"Motherhood never stopped with you, eh, Two-bit?" Dallas asked sitting at the table. Two-bit blushed, "Yes it did! It ended a long time ago, when I was twelve!" Two-bit's mother came up behind Two-bit, licking her thumb.

"You got something on your cheek." She dabbed her wet finger on Two-bit's cheek, making him blush and Steve and Johnny laugh. Dallas smirked, "That's manly, Two-bit."

"Sha'd-up." He muttered.

"Would you like your meat cut up, Keithie?" Mrs. Matthews called from the kitchen. Two-bit blushed harder as Steve held back a snicker.

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Matthews came into the living room to get me after a few minutes. "Sweetie? Dinner's ready."

I laid the warm towel aside and slowly followed her to the kitchen, where the gang was already wolfing down meat and potatoes. I warily took the empty seat between Johnny and Two-Bit. Mrs. Matthews set a plate in front of me along with a glass of juice. "Eat up, honey," she said with a smile. "It won't help to sleep on an empty stomach."

I picked up my fork and speared a tiny piece of chicken, forcing myself to take a bite. Mrs. Matthews picked up her handbag and started towards the door. "I've got to get home and get ready for work and fix supper for Katrina. Kieth, you make sure you take good care of this sweet child."

"No problem, Ma," he said with a grin. "Thanks for cookin'. Say hello to Kat for me."

She smiled and went out the door. She poked her head back in before closing it. "Oh, and you boys should do the dishes. Don't you make her do them!" With that, she left, leaving me alone with a bunch of boys once more.

I took a few more bites of potato and took a small sip of juice before pushing my plate away. "I'm... I'm gonna go lay down on the couch..." I muttered, standing up and making my way towards the living room. A shout from Dallas stopped me.

"Wait a sec! We ate all of the chocolate cake earlier. Aren't you gonna make some more?"

I swiveled around, a dumbstruck look on my face. "Dally, I already said I was tired... Can't you do it?"

"Me? Nuh-uh! I ain't fixin' to slave away over an oven! That's a woman's job!"

I glared at him, fire in my eyes. "What did you just say?"

Steve nervously elbowed him. "Dal... maybe you shouldn't..."

I cut him off. "Answer me! Dallas Winston, what did you just say about a 'woman's job'?"

Dally rolled his eyes. "Don't freak out, I was saying that baking cakes for people isn't something I should have to do! You're the woman in the house, you do it!"

I emitted a low growl from my throat. "Dallas, I am NOT baking you a chocolate cake! I've been through hell today, and I'm not dealing with any of your sexist crap!"

Dally furrowed his eyebrows. "Watch your mouth, kid," he said dangerously. "Remember who you're talking to!"

I picked up an empty glass from the counter and threw it as hard as I could. It missed him and hit the wall, shattering into shards of glass. "DON'T MESS WITH ME, DALLAS!" I shrieked. "You'll regret it! And clean that up!" I turned back around and stomped into the living room to lay back down on the couch, leaving a stunned silence behind me.

I spent the rest of the evening avoiding Dallas as much as possible. It was quite simple, because he stormed out of the house as soon as he was finished eating. Johnny and Steve did the dishes and Two-Bit whipped up another chocolate cake, while I curled up on the couch in a fetal position, clutching my stomach. Before too long, Steve made some excuse about "needing fresh air" and left the house. Johnny and Two-Bit came into the living room to watch TV, Johnny in the armchair and Two-Bit sitting on the vacant cushion by my feet.

"You doing okay, there, kid?" Two-Bit asked as he turned the channel.

I let out a whimper and shut my eyes tightly. "N-no... not really. My stomach is killing me. Can I have some pills?"

"Well, you can't have any more Aspirin tonight since you took two an hour ago. Sorry."

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "But.. Two-Bit, it hurts..."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I'm sure it does, but you can't take any more pills. That stuff'll kill ya if you take too many. Overdose and whatnot."

"Says the one who drinks beer every day..." I mumbled. I shut my eyes and curled back up, trying to keep my mind off the cramps.

Two-bit thought for a moment then smiled like he had a great idea. He put his hands on my stomach and started to gently rub my tummy. I glared at him.

". . . .I'm counting this as child-molestation." I snapped.

Two-bit chuckled, "I did this for my sister when she didn't feel good, Yup, Kitty-Kat sure is a handful like you." While he laughed at his own joke I was stunned. Kat went though the same thing? Does that mean Angela, my other friend, did too? I felt embarrassed thinking I was the last of my friends to have her period.

"Alright, Jayla. Anything you want." Two-bit smiled, handing me the TV remote. I was stunned. Normally Two-bit manipulated the TV when Mickey came on.

"Well. . . You can watch Mickey, I don't care."

"Nah, you don't feel good, we'll watch anything you want to." With that he sat on the floor by the couch. Half-way through a John Wayne movie I saw a million times with Ponyboy, Steve stood up saying he had to go home, he'd be back in the morning though. Johnny and Two-bit stayed in case I needed anything. Before the movie was over I found myself dozing off to sleep, smiling as I saw the two boys before me.

They were like my other-brothers.

**Just for reference, Kat is Two-Bit's sister. The book never mentions a name or age, so... we made one up. Let's say... twenty-seven reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day... ;)**

The next morning I awoke early, feeling much better than I did last night. I wanted to take a shower, but my gut told me to take a bath. It was more relaxing knowing the water surrounded my body, warming my waist and hips. After I freshened up in the bathroom and took care of myself with my tampons, I sighed looking at the bra Mrs. Matthews taught me how to put on. It felt weird wearing at first and wasn't that comfortable, but she said I'd get used to it in no time.

I went to make breakfast when I gasped seeing Dallas Winston at the table. His eyes looked bloodshot as if he hadn't been sleeping and he had two dishes of eggs, bacon and hash-browns. I saw the wrappers from the Greasy diner in town, I wondered if he went and got breakfast just for me.

"Uh, Hi Dallas." I mumbled.

He looked over and nodded, going back to his food. I bit my lip, rushing to the kitchen and wetting a dishtowel to place on his eyes.

"Is this a new kidnapping routine?" He asked.

I giggled, "No, your eyes look irritated. Are you alright? I'm sorry I yelled at you." I did feel guilty yelling at Dallas last night, I didn't feel well and he and I snapped at each other. "I promise I won't yell any more."

He shook his head, removing the towel to smirk at me, "Nah, it's just. . . I can't cook. So when I'm hungry. . . ya' know the rest."

I nodded, smiling. "Did you buy this?"

He nodded again, allowing me to sit next to him and dig in. "It's good. Thank you, Dally." Dallas smiled sensitively at me, his eyes almost sparkling. I blushed and shook my head. "Well, let's hurry and eat." He mumbled. "Gotta' do something today with ya'."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Do what?"

Dally wiped his mouth on the his sleeve. "You, uh... you've got a doctor's appointment."

My eyes widened. "Huh? What for? I thought we already established that I wasn't sick."

Dally tugged nervously at his collar. "It's no big deal. Just a... check-up."

Suddenly, it dawned on me. This was all because of me starting my period. I felt a blush creep onto my face. "Um... seriously, Dal, we don't have to..."

"No," Dally said firmly. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna get yelled at by your brothers for not handling... this."

"Aw, c'mon, Dally!" I protested. "Can't it wait?" To tell the truth, I was slightly frightened, even if it was childish. I didn't want to talk to some doctor I barely knew about personal stuff like that. What if he wanted to examine me? I'd never be able to live it down.

Dally took a sip of juice. "Look, kid, whether or not you want to go, I'm takin' ya to a doctor. Besides, you already have an appointment. Finish your breakfast so that we can leave."

"But..." I squeaked out, furrowing my eyebrows. I sighed. "Fine..."

I picked at a strip of bacon for a minute, avoiding Dally's glare that was telling me to hurry up. Finally, I dropped my fork with a clatter and scooted my chair back, standing up. "Alright, let's go..."

* * *

I hate hospitals. I HATE them with a burning, raging passion. People died in the this building, in fact, I started shifting in my chair, fearing the worse of someone dying in the same chair I was currently sitting in waiting for my nurse.

"Sit still." Dallas hissed.

"People die here, Dallas. Can we just go?" I didn't want to sound like I was begging, but anything to get out of here. Besides, it smelled like medication and old people. Dallas rolled his eyes. Soon my name was called and I was taken to a different room where my family's doctor waited for me.

"Ah, Jayla. To what do I owe the pleasure." Dr. Hanson smiled, he was mine and Pony's pediatrician and knew my Dad from way back. I smiled, being polite. I was also embarrassed, I didn't want to tell him what was happening to me. I just nodded, swinging my legs back and fourth on the table, not answering. That is, until Dallas stuck his head in from outside.

"She's a woman!" He yelled.

"Dallas!" I screamed, fetching for something-anything to throw at him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, I'll call my nurse Judy in and she'll take over from there." Thank god, a female. Judy was a bright blue-eyed girl with brown hair and blonde highlights, she looked so cool. She took my temperature, measured my height and weight and took my blood pressure.

"I know it's hard, sweetie. We all have to face it sooner or later." She smiled sadly I sighed, why now though? I missed my brothers.

"So uh, I got something wrong with me." I looked up at Dallas confused as he was pretending to have a sore throat. Judy frowned, "What's wrong?" She asked. I rolled my eyes as Dallas pretended to cough so she'd press her hands on his chest to feel any hicks in his breathing.

"I can't see what the matter is, how about you open your mouth so I can see your tongue." Judy smiled.

I sighed, I knew I'd be here all day if Dallas kept flirting with the hot nurse, so I decided to end it.

"He's hitting on you, now can we go?" I sighed. Judy looked at Dallas for a moment, realized how much of a pervert he had been and I left the room,wincing slightly as I heard a loud smack.

**Poor Dally! But hey, you gotta love 'im. Just like we'd LOVE some** **reviews!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mrs. Hinton owns The Outsiders! WARNING: Cursing and sensitive topics in this chapter. Enjoy!**

I made a beeline for Dally's vehicle as we left the building, Dallas following behind rubbing his cheek. I climbed in the front seat and buckled up as he started the car.

"Did you HAVE to say that to her?" Dally griped as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

I crossed my arms. "Dally, this situation is bad enough without you flirting with my nurse! What about Sylvia?"

He smirked. "We, ah... we've been on and off for a while. We're off right now, so I can charm anyone I please."

"That sounds so... chauvinistic."

"Come again?"

I shook my head. "Forget it... are we going home now?"

Dallas nodded. "Yep. I'm gonna drop you off, actually. I gotta get to work."

I frowned. "You're gonna leave me there by myself?"

"I think the guys are there. And if not, I'm sure you'll be fine for a couple of hours."

"Hey, Dal... you think you could just drop me off at Angela's? I'll get Tim to drive me home later."

Dallas gave me a confused look, "Why are you friends with her again?" I thought about what he said before I went to argue. Mrs. Shepard and my mother were friends and when Angela was five she was introduced to me. I was amazed at how large and frilly a dress could be. She looked like a princess, now these days she looks like a hooker, but a hooker with style.

Angela was the bossy girl that was girly and tough at the same time. I figured she could tell me what was happening to me.

"Just do it, please? I need some girl time." I whined.

Dallas sighed, "Fine, but one word from your brothers and you're dead." I nodded,rolling my eyes, knowing he wouldn't do anything to me.

We arrived at the Shepards', typical Tim nodded at me without one word as he headed to Dallas. Inside I could hear arguing.

"You're such a bitch, Angela. I told you to not touch my stuff!" It was Curly. Curly was more of Pony's friend than mine. The two played chicken a lot and also got hollered at by Tim and Darry a lot for it, too. I smiled seeing Angela dressed in her favorite pink mini skirt and black tank top.

"Maybe I wouldn't have touched it if it wasn't IN MY ROOM! Are you banging girls in there, Curly?! I'll tell Tim if you are!"

"Ah-hem." I knocked on the door, waiting to be let in. Angela turned around, her long dark hair swaying as she did. She smiled sweetly, letting me in. "Hello, Jayla. Long time, no see. How are you?"

"Actually, I need some help." I mumbled.

Angela nodded, turning to Curly to snap her fingers "Curly, leave, Girl time."

"Make me ya'-" My eyes widened as he said the 'C' word and Angela was on top of him, slugging him in no time. After I split the two up, Angela took me to the bathroom where I told her everything.

"Really? Well, that's embarrassing." She giggled, I glared as she reached over for her make-up kit and started applying mascara on her eyelashes.

"So, come here to learn about make-up?" She asked hopefully. She's always wanted to give me a lesson but I shook my head. "No? Then what for?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me." With that, I rolled up my pant leg and she screamed.

"Ew, it's black!"

"I know." I whimpered. "How do I get rid of it? Like, do I cut it with scissors?" She shook her head looking around for a moment.

"Take those off, I'll get you a skirt." I wasn't the one to wear dresses or skirts, but if she told me to than I guess it wouldn't hurt to put one on. She had me in a blue short jean skirt my parents would frown upon and my brothers would kill me if I wore. It was probably safe to say to not bend over.

"Alright, shaving. Lesson one, the cream." Angela smirked, my leg in her lap. She reached for the shaving cream and shook it, but it splattered little bubbles on my leg.

"Uh-oh. . . "She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. We'll just bareback it." She bit her bottom lip. I nodded and when she applied the razor to my leg. I screamed. The pain was agonizing, I had been cut many times, but this was a burning, stinging cut that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. Angela stood up, admiring her work.

"Well, you're clean shaven."

She was right, my legs were smooth, and also cut up and bloody.

"Angela, this hurts!" I cried.

"Don't put your pants on. That's make it worse."

I bit my lip. "How am I supposed to get home with blood dripping down my legs?"

She turned around and starting digging through the cabinet under the sink. "Here, put these on." she said, giving me a handful of multicolored bandages. I sighed and started sticking them to the cuts on my legs. When every one was covered at least partially, I stood up, wincing.

"Can Tim drive me home?" I asked Angela. She ignored me for a moment as she put on a bright red shade of lipstick in the mirror. Then, she turned to me, blotting her lips with a piece of toilet paper.

"Doubt it. He was leaving for work when you showed up. Just walk home, Jayla, it's only a few blocks away!"

"But... but my..." I gestured towards the cuts that had blood seeping out from under the bandages. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Jayla, don't be such a baby. You'll be fine."

I sighed. "Alright..." Without a goodbye, I left her bathroom and went out the front door, limping slightly as I made my way down the sidewalk.

**Reviews, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

With it being summer and all, the heat was getting to me. I was laying on the couch practically sweating puddles. I smelled and I was hot. But the thing was Dallas was in the shower.

"Dallas! Hurry up!" I demanded, fanning myself. I wanted him to hurry because the odor coming off of me was something I had never smelled. It was rancid and made me feel filthy. I could tell it was bad when Two-bit sat in the kitchen drinking a beer and was trying to watch TV long distance.

I groaned, today was not my day. After coming home with bloody legs that seeped through the flimsy band-aids Dallas saw me and headed for the bathroom. Two-bit stuttered when he asked if I had an accident and I blew up in his face for being disgusting.

I just wanted a nice cool shower and to take a nap.

Dallas finally left the shower, but he didn't look so hot. I blushed seeing him walk away with nothing but a towel on, these guys had no decency around me, I could tell. I allowed the cool water to penetrate my body, practically ripping the hot Tulsa heat off of me. After my shower I felt refreshed. I even dressed up in the white sundress Mrs. Matthews gave me a while ago. I never wore it because I thought it was too girly, but it felt a lot better on my hips than wearing pants.

The phone rang and I went to answer it, I nearly dropped it hearing Darry's voice.

"D-darry!" I said in response to his greeting. "What's up?"

"Jayla! Thank god! You're still alive!"

"Uh... of course I'm still alive," I said, confused. "What, did you expect Johnny to murder me or something?"

"No" you started your..."

I gasped. "What? They TOLD you?!"

"Of course they did!" Darry replied. "This ain't exactly small, kiddo. So.. congratulations?"

I groaned and slid down the wall to sit with my knees to my chest. "I hate it," I said bluntly. "Darry, WHY in GOD'S NAME didn't you warn me about this before now?"

"Well... I mean, how was I supposed to explain something like that to you?"

"Exactly like Two-Bit's mom did." I griped.

"But it's all taken care of now, right?"

"Somewhat," I mumbled. "Can I talk to Soda, please?"

"Sure," Darry responded, sounding relieved. "Hang on..."

I waited patiently until I heard Soda's voice. "Hey, kiddo. I miss you so much, Ponyboy misses you too." I smiled at the end of the receiver. Soda always made me feel better.

"Hi, Soda. Soda? When are you guys coming home?" I asked, I wanted Soda to come home quickly so we could cuddle on the couch and maybe watch a movie or something. I wanted Ponyboy to read to me and Darry to fuss over me.

"Not for a while, baby. I'm sorry. Hey, are the guys treating you right?"

"Monkey business as always." I heard him laugh. "Soda, I went to Angela to talk about what's happening to me and she shaved my legs and now my legs are all cut up and bloody." I sniffed, Soda tried to calm me down.

"I know it hurts, baby. But take it easy for a while. Darry, Pony and I will be home soon. When we do, you'll feel much better and we'll dig a moat around the house to prevent any boys beside the Gang, Darry, Pony and I to enter."

"Soda!" I giggled, knowing his protective side was kicking in.

"I'm serious, Jayla. Any boys who even look at you will have to deal with 'The Babes: Their names are 'Screw' and 'You'." I could hear him kiss his fists. I rolled my eyes.

"Better get your punches in or Darry will take that job, and good luck chasing them down before Pony does." I mumbled.

"You sayin' Darry and Pony are better than me?"

"No, I'm saying Darry's stronger and Pony's faster." I laughed when I heard him fake a cry. Soda could always make me laugh.

"Baby, I have to-"

"-I wanna' talk!" I gasped, hearing Ponyboy.

"Is that, Pony? Can I talk to him Soda?" Soda must have handed the phone to Pony or Pony ripped it out of his hands.

"Jayla?"

"Hi, Pony." I smiled, sitting on the couch, mindful of my dress. "How's the science thing?"

"Darry's been talking to different people about college, I just turned fourteen and he's throwing me out of the house like I'm eighteen." I heard him groan. I laughed, out of all the four of us, Ponyboy has been the smartest, I'm sure Darry just wanted the best for him.

"I'm glad to know you guys are having fun. Sorry I couldn't go with you." Now that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't go. Who knows how much pain or embarrassment I'd be in. It hurts to walk a long distance (via my room to even the living room) and I felt dirty all the time, maybe this was a good thing I was home. But I still missed my brothers.

"I got a few new books for us, Jayla. I'll read them to you when I get home." I looked forward to being wrapped around in blankets with my brother and reading.

"Okay," I smiled. I went to stand up to get a drink and didn't notice Two-bit gagging.

"I was thinking about going to the library-" I turned around to see Two-bit breathing into a bag and poking me with a ruler, as if he was trying to lift up my skirt.

"Two-bit!" I screamed, holding the phone away from me. "What are you doing, you pervert?!"

"Take it off!" He cried, blowing into the bag, "Please, I'm begging you!"

"Jayla?! What's wrong?" I heard Ponyboy asked. I turned around a little to see what the matter was and I gasped. My dress was ruined. Forever stained. It wasn't that I loved the dress, but it felt so comfortable to wear and now it was trash.

"I. . . I gotta' go!" I cried, hanging up on Pony. I sobbed running to my room, leaving Two-bit to contain himself in the living room.

I slammed my door harder than I meant to, and peeled the dress of my body. I could feel myself blushing as I redressed in a plain black t-shirt and black shorts. Now, even if I did leak again it wouldn't show.

There was no way I was going back out there, not when Two-Bit was still probably hyperventilating. I felt like an idiot for wearing white in the first place. That stain would never come out, not even with laundry detergent.

"Jayla! Open up!" I heard him pound on my door, and I groaned into my pillow.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want me to come out today!" I shouted. "And don't even THINK about opening the door!"

"Oh, come on, kid," he said apologetically. "I'm real sorry! I overreacted."

I sighed and got up, yanking open the door. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"I just... wanted to make sure you were okay..."

My expression softened. "Aw... I'm fine. I'm sorry, ya know, for freaking out like that."

He grinned and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. Your favorite drunk forgives ya."

I giggled. "Aw, Two-Bit... hey, do we have any chocolate cake?"

**Love it? Like it? Neutral? Dislike it? Hate it? Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
